I am Always Win
by reiths89
Summary: Apapun yang Sasuke dan teman temannya lakukan, Naruto tidak akan pernah kalah. Dan seharusnya mereka tahu itu. Naruto akan selalu menang. Setelah lama tap update akhirnya ane kembali, please read and review ya minna. Dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya.


_**I am Always Win**_

 _ **Genre : Humor & Romance**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei, Naru-chan punya Sasuke sih.**_

 _ **#####**_

Entah sudah beberapa kali pemuda bersurai raven menghela napas dalam beberapa menit ia berada di tempat ini. Mata onyx memandang ke depan ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang tak mampu menatap mata raven miliknya. Mata onyx miliknya beralih ke arah jendela. Wajah tampan alabasternya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Sa.."

"Jika kau masih menolaknya, jangan mencoba untuk berbicara denganku. Ini sudah keputusanku Naruto. Jika kau masih ingin menolaknya," mata keduanya beradu dengan pandangan marah dan tak percaya, kata kata menggantung yang diucapkan Sasuke membuat hati keduanya menciut, seakan Naruto sang pemuda pirang pun sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kita akhiri sampai disini," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, membuat deritan keras yang terdengar mengisi ruangan yang mereka tempati saat ini. Mata saphire tak mampu lagi melihat kemana arah Sasuke pergi. Si pemuda pirang hanya duduk terdiam sembari melihat kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Sasuke.

Raut wajah tan berubah mengeras. Mata biru berubah nyalang, memandang tajam ke arah punggung lelaki yang sekarang bersender di dekat railing jendela. Pemuda yang menurut Naruto egois, sangat, sangat, sangat egois. Manusia teregois yang pernah dikenal oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto tak menginginkannya lagi sekarang. Sang pemuda pirang tak akan membiarkan pemuda raven itu kembali menentukan semuanya sendiri. Tidak, kali ini Naruto akan melawan keputusan sepihak pemuda raven di depan sana.

"Terserah padamu Sasuke. Karena aku juga sudah tidak perduli. Terserah padamu, apapun yang mau kau lakukan, karena aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Kau bisa melakukan dan memutuskan apapun yang kau mau dan aku pun bisa melakukan dan memutuskan apapun yang aku mau," onyx terbelalak. Menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang sekarang terengah engah setelah berteriak beberapa saat.

Suara derapan kaki, mengisi pendengaran dua pemuda. Beberapa wajah yang tak asing muncul di dalam ruangan tempat dua pemuda itu berada. Beberapa orang itu memandang sesamanya, memandang khawatir ke arah dua orang sahabat mereka. Apalagi setelah teriakan yang tadi keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, sudah cukup. Kita bisa membicarakan i-"

"Tidak Sakura-chan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan lelaki egois itu. Jika ia ingin semuanya diakhiri sekarang, aku juga akan mengakhirinya. Aku tidak akan menerimanya lagi kali ini!" mata saphire memandang nyalang, bahkan onyx pun tak mau kalah. Hilang sudah keterkejutan yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya. Bahkan Sakura yang sempat mencoba menengahi, perlahan memilih mundur.

"Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu, Naruto! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" suara teriakan pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sejak tadi mencoba dengan nada setenang mungkin berbicara dengan sang pemuda temperamental itu. Namun bahkan sepertinya, Sasuke pun sudah tak lagi mampu menahan emosi yang membuncah.

"Demi kebaikanku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sarkastis, kedua tangan berkulit tan menyilang di depan dada.

"Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini. Kau itu egois, hanya menginginkan semuanya sendiri. Kau hanya melakukan semuanya demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Kau itu egois Sasuke," kembali Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal.

Sakura dan beberapa teman lainnya kembali memandang cemas ke arah dua pemuda yang menurut mereka, kedua duanya berkepala batu.

"Oh jadi aku egois? Maaf saja ya, aku egois karena pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan merengek tak terima dengan kondisimu jika aku tidak bertindak. Jika kau tidak merengek setiap saat, tentu aku juga tak akan peduli. Lalu katakan padaku sekarang siapa yang egois?" Sasuke memandang tajam, menantang pemuda bermata saphire cantik, untuk mengatakan sesuatu pembelaan tentang kata kata Sasuke barusan.

Naruto ingin melontarkan balik, kata kata Sasuke padanya, tapi entah kenapa kata kata seakan tercekat di leher jenjangnya. Seakan pertunjukan yang diulang, seperti kata kata Sasuke, membuat otaknya berpikir. Berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi jika ia tak menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Pandangan mata biru meredup ketika sang pemilik sedikit demi sedikit menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa?

Suara derapan langkah kaki memenuhi ruangan. Mata biru Naruto menyusuri asal suara derapan. Satu alis blond terangkat bingung, menyaksikan Ino yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Si gadis pirang berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, semua mata memandang ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemilik rambut blond pucat itu. Mata biru Ino bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Dalam hal ini aku mendukung Sasuke-kun. Apa yang diputuskan Sasuke-kun sudah tepat," mata birunya memandang tajam pada Naruto yang semakin ternganga tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino padanya. Entah kenapa ini terasa seperti pengkhianatan yang begitu dalam.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Ino-chan benar, aku pun mendukung Sasuke-kun untuk ini, Naruto-kun. Maaf," suara lembut tapi tegas Hinata terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu tak tahu lagi, sekarang apa yang menyakitkan, keputusan Sasuke atau pengkhianatan teman temannya.

"Ta.. Tapi... Kalian tahukan aku tidak bisa hidup..," Naruto mundur selangkah karena masih tak percaya dengan teman temannya yang mendukung keputusan Sasuke. Karena tanpa dikonfirmasi dengan kata kata pun, pandangan mata mereka menyiratkan, mereka semua memihak Sasuke.

"Hentikan semuanya Naruto. Sekarang pilih, kami atau dia!" Sasuke yang merasa di atas awan berujar dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Seringai terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Aku, Hinata, Ten Ten maupun Sakura, tidak akan menolongmu lagi jika kau melakukannya lagi, Naruto!" kata kata Ino semakin membuat Naruto terpuruk tak percaya. Matanya menatap nanar pada teman temannya. Keputusan harus diambil, mau ataupun tidak mau.

"Sudahlah, jika ia tidak mau, kita lakukan semuanya sendiri," Shikamaru yang memang selalu memberi ide pada teman temannya, kali ini memberi ide yang menurut Naruto telah menghancurkan keputusannya. Karena keputusannya telah dibuat tanpa menunggu persetujuan Naruto.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan. Tolong jangan," air mata jatuh dari mata saphire cantik, yang jika tidak ditahan oleh empat gadis yang ada disana, maka bisa dipastikan para lelaki akan segera menyerah. Mereka harus kuat, terutama Sasuke yang seakan ingin segera berlari ke arah sang terkasih dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sakura bawa semua ramen instan itu, sekarang! Terserah kau mau bawa kemana," dan Sakura yang biasanya marah disuruh suruh oleh Ino, sekarang hanya menurut, karena memang itulah yang terbaik. Apalagi memang dirinyalah yang berada paling dekat dengan sekotak besar ramen instan di dalam dapur.

"Jangan, kumohon!" Naruto berlari mendekat, tapi Ten Ten, Ino dan Hinata segera menangkap lengan tan yang berisi dan terulur, mencoba menarik ramen isntan kembali padanya. Sementara, semua lelaki hanya terdiam, masih merasa tak mampu melawan air mata dari saphire biru cantik di wajah yang manis. Berikan semua keputusannya pada para wanita.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan kalah oleh air matamu lagi Naruto. Kalau kami tidak bertindak, kau akan datang merengek lagi pada kami karena kau merasa kegemukan dan mengganggu kami seperti saat ini," Ten Ten berteriak keras, sembari masih berusaha menahan Naruto yang masih berusaha mengejar ramen yang dibawa lari oleh Sakura, entah kemana.

"Huaaa... 'Suke," puppy dog eyes no jutsu pun keluar dari wajah manis Naruto yang bulat. Membuat Sasuke tak mampu lagi menolak dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Kembali mencoba menenangkan Naru-channya yang menangis.

"Maaf, Naru. Sst.. Sudah jangan menangis lagi," Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat dan berharap suara tangisan itu segera hilang. Naruto dan tangisan, menurut Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Sementara tiga gadis lainnya memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah kembali jatuh pada air mata buaya dari mata biru cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Suke, tolong jangan buang ramen instanku, hiks..," bibir yang bergetar menahan tangis, kembali membuat Sasuke menelan ludah. Bagaimana lagi Sasuke harus menolaknya?

"Tapi Naru.."

"Hiks.. 'Suke."

Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tak akan pernah menang melawan wajah manis bulat dari kekasihmu yang manis, dengan bibir bergetarnya, mata biru bulatnya yang menangis, belum lagi wajahnya yang chubby, mana mungkin ada Uchiha yang mampu melawannya?

"Ba... Baiklah.. Sakura to.. tolong kembalikan ramen instannya," para gadis pun mengumpat kesal.

Tentu saja tidak untuk Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum manis dan mengecup wajah Sasuke berulang ulang. Yah para lelaki tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke juga sih, karena mereka pun belum tentu mampu melawan serangan puppy eyesnya Naruto ditambah tangisannya itu. Dan seringai pun terbentuk di wajahnya ketika mata biru Naruto berpapasan dengan empat wanita yang ada disana. Seharusnya mereka tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah kalah.

Naruto akan selalu jadi pemenangnya. Hehe..

 _ **End**_

Hohoho.. Akhirnya drabble ini selesai. Fic ini dibuat karena ane sedang berada dalam posisi yang sama sekali tak bisa menyelesaikan satu pun fanfic yang sudah saya rencanakan. Sudah ada dua atau tiga fic yang saya buat, tapi selalu berakhir di pertengahan sebelum bisa saya selesaikan. Dan menurut ane ini adalah emosional block, bukan writer block. -_-'.. Sebagai permintaan maaf maka saya memutuskan untuk menulis drabble ini.. Semoga bisa dinikmati ya minna..

Fic ini terinspirasi karena saya merasa saya gemukan setelah sering mengkomsumsi Ind*mie hehehe.. tapi Naru yang chubby pasti selalu jadi kesayangannya 'Suke ya, :)..


End file.
